


Cold Coffee, Warm Kisses

by purplejellosg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1
Summary: Written for the Fictober Prompt: 'no, come back.' Very fluffy, very Sam/Jack.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Cold Coffee, Warm Kisses

This was the life.

This made everything worth it.

All of it, every gunshot wound, ever time he'd been beaten and bruised, poked and prodded. Every time he'd landed badly on the unforgiving surface of the ramp in the gateroom. All of the overnight stays in the infirmary, the injuries that had left him with an impressive set of scars too numerous to count.

They'd all led him here, to this moment, and he decided right there and then that he wouldn't change a thing.

This. Was. Everything.

The warmth of her body tucked tightly against his. The smell of her shampoo as his hair tickled his nose. The softness of her skin under his fingertips, the slight roundness of her stomach under his palm.

He listened to her breathe, felt it in the way she moved against him.

She was here, in his arms, in their bed, and everything was perfect.

It was her first night back on Earth following her stint aboard the Hammond. She'd done an amazing job – brilliant, in fact, but then it was Carter and she was never anything less so in his eyes. But as proud as he'd been of her, as reassured as it had made him feel to know she was out there fighting the good fight, he was so much happier now she was back and in his arms once more.

And would be, he hoped, for a long time to come.

She'd accepted the position at the SGC with poise and grace, humble to the last even as the stars had been pinned to her shoulders. It was the last promotion he'd be part of, the last before his application to retire had been approved, and it'd been the one that had meant the most.

She'd come so far, they both had, but he was prouder of her accomplishments, of the real difference she made in their fight against the Goa'uld, the Ori, the Wrath and the Lucian Alliance... And he was thrilled beyond words that he'd had the chance to watch her rise through the ranks, from Captain to Brigadier General, and take command of the very facility she'd fought to make a reality even before they'd met.

She was his world, his everything.

And, thanks to the ceremony that had taken place after her promotion, his wife.

Finally.

With that thought in mind, feeling the weight of the ring around his finger and knowing there was a matching band around hers, Jack allowed himself to slip back into slumber, though his dreams were no longer better than his reality.

#

He woke sometime later to the feel of her slipping out of his embrace. Or trying to, really, as the moment he realised her intention, he tightened his arms around her. "No, come back," he mumbled into the soft skin of her neck. "You're warm."

"I'm also going to be late," Sam grumbled without rancour, but settled back into his arms. She could delay the inevitable for a few more minutes, even if the coffee she had set up on a timer in the kitchen would be starting to cool.

"Jack," she said after a few moments, sensing he was well on his way back to sleep. "Jack, I've got to get up."

"Nope." He nuzzled her neck, pressed a warm kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear. "Not lettin' ya."

"Jack." The complaint was half-hearted at best, though she did turn in his arms to face him. Her husband. The thought of it made a giddy grin curl up her lips. Though it was far from the first time they'd woken up together – they'd been in a relationship for nearly three years – it was the first time they'd done so as a married couple.

Feeling the urge to kiss him, and revelling in the fact even after all these years that she could, she closed the small gap between them and did just that. She brushed her lips against his, softly at first, then a little firmer. When she felt him respond, his lips parting when she traced them with her tongue, her lips curved up in a satisfied smile. He drew her closer to him as she sighed against his mouth, deepening the kiss and letting him roll her underneath him.

After a long, languid moment, Jack drew back and grinned down at her. The same grin, she knew, that she was wearing herself.

"Morning," she greeted him. "Can I get out of bed now?"

He tilted his head, seemingly considering it. "Hmm, I don't know. I kind of like you where you are."

"Kind of?" She teased, shifting a little beneath him. "Well, in that case, I'll just go..."

"Nope." He lowered his head, captured her lips again. "Not yet."

With a sigh that was less resigned and more content, Sam wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She'd settle for cold coffee in exchange for warm morning kisses any day.


End file.
